


Teeth

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, F/M, Fingering, Kinktober 2018, One Shot, Oral, Orgasm, Overstimulation, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Khazana discovers an important perk of dating a vampire.





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are in humanoid form.

Lying nude on her back on the bed she and **[Achierou](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=35303477)** shared, **[Khazana](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=37368224)** stared up at the dirt ceiling of their shelter. She keened in pleasure as teeth bit into soft flesh for the umpteenth time that night, this time at her inner thigh, then squirmed while another wave of heat surged to her groin. It made her ache for  _more_  — for  _him_. **  
**

She panted while the fresh dose of potent venom coursed through her veins. It made her head swim further, as if drunk, and enhanced everything she felt to the point that it was almost overwhelming.

Khazana heard Achierou purr as he pulled back, could sense his eyes on her. It made her feel even more exposed than she already was.

She gasped in surprise when something sharp teasingly grazed too-sensitive skin, glanced down just in time to catch Achierou’s playful gaze as his lips  _finally_  surrounded her throbbing clit.

Body thoroughly on edge, Khazana whimpered as he sucked. Her eyes squeezed shut while her mouth fell open; shaking hands fisted the sheets under her as her thighs tightly encased his head. Lost to the sensations, she rocked against his face with abandon. Achierou’s name tumbled from her lips as her back arched; felt his nails dig into her hips, his mouth relentless until she went slack and let out a sob.

Khazana gasped for air while her muscles convulsed with aftershocks. She watched Achierou gently part her legs and slowly lick her clean before slinking up her torso; paused to kiss each of the bite marks he had given her on the way down. He was nude, too, and his cocks hung heavy as red fluid dripped down from them onto her stomach.

She deeply kissed him as soon as his lips were close enough, not minding the taste of herself, and tightly clung to his form as if desperate to stay grounded while she came down.

“You’re delicious,” Achierou murmured into the crook of her neck. Khazana shivered, pleased that he enjoyed her as she did him.

“ _Oh_.” Her breath stuttered as his fingers teased her entrance. Fresh anticipation mixed with her dwindling high, and she wordlessly spread her legs for him, hungry for more.

Khazana grunted as Achierou simultaneously inserted a digit and added another bite to the side of her neck.


End file.
